1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory, and particularly to a semiconductor memory adapted to a static RAM that consists of an integration of many static memory cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
SRAM cells using a high-resistance load have been disclosed in 1989 Symposium on VLSI Technology, Digest of Technical Papers, 1989, pp. 61-62, hereinafter referred to as first prior art.
SRAM cells using a polysilicon TFT (thin film transistor) have been disclosed in 1989 Symposium on VLSI Circuit, Digest of Technical Papers, 1989, pp. 29-30, hereinafter referred to as second prior art.
Further, driving the word lines with pulses has been disclosed in 1985 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference, Digest of Technical Papers, pp. 58-59, hereinafter referred to as third prior art.